


New Beginnings

by fandom_trashs



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Dark is a bisexual disaster, Dark is kinda a himbo, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Jims are dumb but we love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trashs/pseuds/fandom_trashs
Summary: Every character has a place in their story, but was it always that way? After all, everyone has to start somewhere.These are basically how the egos ended up in the manor.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. The Jims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not the best I might have been able to write, but hey it's better than nothing :)

"Jim! Keep up! We need to hurry to make sure we don't miss the action!"

The two identical twins ran away from their news van, chanting all about catching demons and murderers with shooties they would uncover as they delved deeper into the secrets of this house.

As soon as one of their more true crime involved siblings somehow knew about the murder of a locally renowned actor, the two brothers were off. They knew a cover of a murder on their station was sure to boost their ratings, it might even be the most popular news cover for the time being! If they could figure out who or what killed the owner of this goddam house, they were destined to be known. Mama Jim would be so proud of them.

After finding evidence of shooties, a potential murderer.... or detective... they were still on edge with the man who handled Sasha who was overall fairly shady, delved into the dark arts to communicate with the demons who inhabited the manor, and even preformed and demonstrated the many potential deaths of the dead, they were sure they had gotten enough footage to leave. And they were about to do just that when Cameraman Jim, CJ for short, noticed a loud ringing sound.

"Um... Jim?" CJ asked his more talkative brother, Reporter Jim. RJ looked back at him, a few steps ahead to make sure he was in shot. "Yeah CJ, are you ok?" His brother nodded but looked back warily where the noise was coming from. RJ seemed to notice, "Aw CJ, are the demons still getting to you?". CJ tried to deny it but RJ could see right through him. "What if we explore a bit more to ease your nerves huh?" RJ asked him, "If we see anything atleast we'll have it on film." CJ nodded, trying to put on a brave face before he started to move to the area of the noise.

First, they came across the staircase. Well, one of the multiple staircases. A broken mirror was hanging against one of the walls, shattered for no apparent reason. RJ held up his microphone to the mirror, asking it what it's outlook on the murder of the actor's death was. Nothing responded to the question except silence and the slight shift of the shadows. Even if there was someone trying to answer... well.... I doubt the Jim Twins would be able to hear the screams.

Next, they went up the stairs finding various trashed rooms. RJ was certain there were bedroom booby traps and murderers waiting for them in each room so they didn't stay in the same one for long.

The final trek they had planned was to the seance room. While they might have been able to get their hands on the seer's supplies, they had not fully explored the room yet and, according to CJ and RJ's hearing, that was where the ringing noise was coming from.

They stood at the door for a moment, contemplating if they really wanted to explore in there, but they were apart of the Jim Family, and when you are in the Jim Family you have a keen sense of adventure.

And no self preservation. Especially that. 

RJ went into the room first, the more reckless of the two, and the overwhelming sound of the ringing was almost unbearable. The room shone in red and blue. The colors however, seemed to have a mind of it's own. It slashed across the room, knocking over everything in its path, burn like mark slashed into the walls. In the middle of the madness, RJ could make out a person pacing.

The person didn't look exactly 'normal' though. They had a major contrast with the aura because, unlike the bright colors, the person seemed to be almost completely monochrome.

The twins looked at each other cautiously. The person looked like they were distraught, but they were most likely a demon. As they looked at each other they made an unspoken agreement, they were going to help this demon. The Jims crept up to the figure, not caring if they made noise, the ringing would drown it out anyways. When they got closer to the thrashing aura, it seemed to calm down. The colors parted some so that they could see the demon easier, one blue tendril even ruffling CJ's hair as they passed.

This seemed to alert the demon. The demon whipped around to look at the twins, staring at them with a mix of shock and fear. **"Who are you two?"** The voice came out booming, almost echoing despite the compactness of the room. "Well I'm Jim, this is my brother Jim. You can call us RJ and CJ," RJ answed, smiling. **"Wh-What are you doing here? No one should here but me. I suggest you leave now."** The brothers looked at confused for a second before CJ replied, "Well, we're here to get a good story for our news station. Why should we not be here, glowy demon man?" 

**"Glowy de- nevermind. What's important is that there is unspeakable evil here. I am the one who owns this house now, so I get to decide who stays. You two will leave right now or-** **,"** The demon started to speak but was interrupted by RJ. "Well kind sir and/or ma'am demon, us Jims are immune to evil. I have avoided getting possessed on multiple occasions. We are not here to cause damage, only to record," RJ explained, CJ nodding throughout all of his words.

The demon rolled their eyes. **"Look, no one _wants_ you here. Not me, not your little station you speak of, not-" **Again, they were cut off, this time not by speaking. Parts of their aura broke off, and instead went to surround themselves around the Jims. Both of them chuckled, patting the colors as if it was a dog. The demon seemed shocked, obviously not expecting their own aura to so blatantly contradict them.

"Well, it looks like your little friends like us!" "Make sure you get this on camera Jim! The glowy air snakes like us and are most likely trying to mate us! Oh no, how will tell them we just want to remain friends with them? That is sure to break their little snakey hearts!"

The demon looked over to a remaining part of their auru whispering a simple, **"Really?"** They shook their head before focusing back on the twins. They were about to tell them to leave another time before an idea popped into their head. While these two men might be an annoyance, it doesn't mean the demon couldn't use them for their benifit. **"Listen here you two. I will let you stay on account of you help me out with a simple favor."** The twins nodded. **"One of my friends have recently gone missing. I'm going to work on finding him and explaining a.... certain situation with him. If you help me find him, I will let you stay and explore as long as you want,"** the demon told them. The Jims smiled at each other and nodded. "Don't worry demon, we are very good at being sneaky and finding clues. We are sure not to disappoint!" 

The demon nodded, their auru retracting back with the rest of it. **"I will show you to a guest room you can stay in while you are here."** The demon started walking out of the room and RJ and CJ got the hint to follow along. "So Mr./Ms. Demon, what is your real name?"

The demon seemed to contemplate it for a second, as if they didn't know for sure. Finally they turned around, a look of certainty on their face.

**"Call me Dark."**


	2. Wilford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo this chapter is honestly not good at allll

The Jim twins have been around for almost half a century. As much as Dark would hate to admit it, he was growing to love them, platonically of course. It was almost as if they were a small family, Dark taking the role of an older brother figure. Despite how close they had gotten, the twins still worked hard to find Dark's old friend and kept to their word.

  
They had gotten a lead from a woman who who worked at a dance club. She had mentioned a man she danced with who she described as 'bubbly and charming, a true eccentric.' The Jim's were immediately suspicious that this may be the person Dark wanted and continued to ask questions. After enough time they knew the dance club he frequented was fairly local and immediately told Dark the information they had about his friend and the place.

  
Dark was... anxious to say the least. He didn't like this type of feeling. He was supposed to be cold and calculating not a hot mess. Regardless of these feelings, he was getting ready to head to the night club to see if William was there. Dressed in a simple black tux and his cane in hand, he tore through the void and appeared in front of the flashy building before pulling in his aura. 

  
He made his way to the front entrance, trying to stay calm and collected. When he went to open the door, someone had already beat him to it. A bald man in white button up shirt and black jacket opened the door from the inside, coming face-to-face with Dark. He smiled and nodded at Dark, moving to pass by him until he stopped. He looked at his face, obviously trying to piece something together, before nodding again and walking to his car.

  
Dark immediately knew it was the detective. Abe looked almost exactly like he did on that night. The demon almost wanted to call out to him. Tell him who he was. Explain to him what happens and not to trust Mark. He shook his head. He had another goal at the moment, perhaps he might give Abe a visit to clear some things up between them. Despite not talking to the detective, Abe being here gave Dark a little more hope that Wil might be here as well.

  
He entered the club and automatically realized this was not a place he would be at often. The loud disco music and bright colors contradicted not only Dark's business-like appearance but also his serious personality. _**'It's just in and out'** _Dark told himself, _ **'If he's not here I'll leave and wait until we get a better lead.'**_

He walked through the dance floor, trying his best not to get trampled by the party-goers. His eyes floated around before landing on a bar that had a clear view of the entire place. He made his way towards it, sitting down at one of the few empty stools and asking for an Old Fashioned.   
As he waited for his drink he looked around the club. There was a stage with multicolored lights flashing around the building. A band and a few dancers were on stage performing, but Dark couldn't help but notice that a spot in the very front with a bright pink spotlight was empty.

  
His drink arrived and he decided to have some small talk with the bartender to find out where William was. **"Excuse me kind sir,"** Dark said, getting the bartender's attention. "Yeah man?" Dark let out a forced smile, trying to seem polite. **"Well, one of my friends comes here often and I've wanted to spend the night with him, but I can't seem to find him,"** Dark made his voice seem as if he was going over the information in his own head, hoping the man would get the hint to help. "Oh what's his name dude? I know almost every frequent here!" The bartender commented. **"Well he goes by Wil or Willi-"** "Did someone say my name?"

  
Dark whipped around to see a large man with a bright pink afro and black mustache with pink edges. "Oh Wilford man! This dude here wanted to see you!" The bartender nodded before heading back to serve his other customers. "Oh well, what did you want to know from old Warfy here?" Willi- Wilford asked, plopping down into the seat next to the other man which Dark was 100% sure was _not_ empty before.  
Dark didn't know how to react. The colonel looked so different. It was as if he was a different person now, he felt shocked yet, somehow not shocked. In the back of his mind he _knew_ he would be different, but... _god_ he was _not_ expecting this.

  
**"Oh, well, I was looking for an old friend of mine but... now I'm sure they aren't around anymore,"** Dark said, trying to hide his shock and sadness. "Well, at least you ended up here! A very nice place indeed," Wilford ranted about the club. But instead of listening, Dark felt more inclined to just... _admire_ him as strange as it might sound. 

  
The new look suited him as different as it was. Madness looked good on him. 

  
"Say friend, you look familiar," Wilford branched out from his rant, taking a sip from a martini that suddenly appeared. That made Dark start to panic. He thought he looked familiar. God he was bound to find out now. How would he explain what happened to him? Should he even try to at this point? Dark felt good seeing how happy Wil was, should he ruin it by telling him that everything that happened at the manor that night wasn't a joke? 

  
"Did we date at some point?"

...

Yeah now he was less worried.

  
**"I-I ugh,"** For a second Dark had literally no idea what to say. Wilford was staring at him expectantly but Dark was having to much of a bisexual panic to properly form words. **"N- I wait- No?"** Dark finally managed to stutter out. Wilford raised his eyebrow, clearly confused by how uncertain the answer was but he brushed it off. "Well there is no doubt we have at least met eachother at some point," Wilford squinted his eyes at Dark's face, "Give me a hint! I wanna know!"

  
Dark smiled at his childish antics before responding, **"My name is Darkiplier."** Wilford stopped squinting. "Yeah that is _not_ ringing any bells. Nice name though! Could almost beat mine in uniqueness!" **"What's you real name by the way? I've only really been able to catch Wilford."** Wilford smiled, "Wilford Motherlovin' Warfstache at your service!" He put his hand out and Dark went to shake it, thinking it was just for a proper greeting.

  
Instead, a pinkish aura surrounded his hand and formed into the shape of a large lollipop before changing into a real one. Dark looked at the lollipop and then to the man who made it. **"You just summoned a lollipop,"** Dark commented with a slight conviction. Wilford nodded before slightly losing his smile but still licking his lollipop, "Ah yeah, some people get a little weirded out by it." Dark shook his head quickly and looked around them then back at Wil. He smiled at Wilford slightly and let his aura out, making his skin grey and a faint red and blue glow around him. 

  
The pink man stared at the man across from him, his eyes lighting up and a huge grin sweeping across his face. "Bully! You have the same sort of thing as me!" Dark smiled wider and nodded, **"It's an aura. I'm a little surprised you have it as well."** "It's good to know someone else has it too."

They smiled at eachother for a moment, sitting in a comfortable silence before Dark turned to see just how dark it was outside of a window. "It's getting late, I better get going," Dark said looking back at Wilford. His smile fell for a second but he perked back up, "Do you have a phone I can call you on?" Wilford asked. Dark nodded, writing his number down on a piece of paper Wil summoned. Wilford walked Dark out, saying goodbye and that he would call him soon.

Sure, Dark might have not achieved what he came here for, but he gave a cute guy his number and who could really ask for more? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is King and I'm excited because I'm actually going into his chapter planned! Hopefully his will be a little better than these last two since they definitely didn't have my full focus while writing them.


End file.
